The Mystic Bow
by SpazzticPanda
Summary: A vow made by the 3 goddesses is broken. And as Percy travles through the Prinecess Andromeda, he meets a Half-blood who seems a little weird at first. but this halfblood is special, because they may be the key to the Olympians victory over the titans.PX?
1. I Blow up the Princess Andromeda

**Hey to the world! Also hey to everyone out there! Thanks for giving my story a chance, and here is my first fanfic ever! This is my version of The Last Olymian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, but I freak'n wish I did! X3**

Percy POV:

As I ran down the corridors of the Princess Andromeda, I searched for any other half-bloods that could be saved before the ship blew up taking many confused and rather innocent lives with it. As I took one last glance around me, I saw a confused, but determined half-blood trying to escape up the ladder onto the deck as a telkhine persistently tried to grab her and pull her back below.

Something overtook me as I immediately jumped into action and stabbed the telkhine before it even realized I was there. Once the half-blood found I was there she continued to climb at an even faster and more determined rate. I decided I was going to go after her and see what she was so determined to do.

As I was reaching the top of the deck, I noticed that she was sprinting after the lifeboats with Kronos's lacky's hot on her trail. I jumped into the fray and slashed about as all of them turned to yellow ash.

When I was done she was already in one of the lifeboats. "Hey!" I yelled at her from above. "What's your-----" then I was yelled at by Beckendorf .

"Dude we totally have to get 100 feet away from the ship if we don't want to be blown to bits!!!!! And no offense, but my ass isn't in the mood to be shiskamobabed! And burned to a crisp. (omfg yummy!!! X3)

"but that girl!! She was trying to get away too!! Shouldn't we go and help her? After all she may be one of us as well!" I yelled back to him.

He seemed to consider this and then said, "Well I'll have to agree with you on that one, but we have to get out of here first and then we'll look for her… plus, don't you already have like 2 girls fighting over you already??," he said while laughing.

I was so embarrassed by his comment, but I decided it wasn't worth the fight, plus we had to get out of here NOW. So I told Beckendorf to hang onto me as we jumped into the sea, away from the exploding ship with greek fire everywhere.

After we got to land, I remembered that girl and decided to use the ocean waves to locate her and if she was still at sea and was still alive, I would have a little chat with her and ask her what her name was and who her parent was…if she even knew who her parents were….but anyways. As soon as the waves found her she apparently fell into the water and I used the current to bring her over to were the shore line was.

By the time she arrived, the sun was seting and her eyes were illuminating in the winter moonlight. When I finally saw her eyes my mouth dropped open and I asked her what her name was, eager to found out.

"Hey, may I ask what your name is?" I said in the calmest voice I could.

As she gasped for breath, I noticed she was bleeding and she uttered the name I could never forget.

"Luna Gabriella Orion" She uttered before she blacked out and fainted.

**That's the end of the first chapter!!! Pleas review!! If I don't get enoughveiws im going to stop writing this story so please tell me whats on your minds!!! X3 o ya cliffy!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA next chapter should be out very soon!!!!!!!!!!! Heres a cookie while you wait!!**

**~gold1311~**

***special thanks to LovelyLittleAlice for helping me write this chapter!!! Thanks for that awesome ideas and suggestions!!!! X3 good bye for now all!!!!**

**~MAY~**


	2. The Takling Deer

**Hey everyone!!! Thanks for reviewing my very first fanfic, and chapter! X3 I've gotten some great reviews. (I really would like to have more though) I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I put my heart and soul into this chapter and story!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say I do not own PJAO, but I sooo wish I did though!! Maybe one day I will though! (if I bribe him that is!! X3 well onward with he story!!!!!!!!!!)**

**Luna's POV:**

When I awoke, it seemed that I was waking up to a series of dreams. Each one stranger than the next. It started out with me staring at the sky like I was flying with the birds while a young and good looking boy with armor, held me close to his chest. I have to admit, it was kind of nice I guess if you're the kind of person that likes princes in shining armor or something. Then I faded to black and the next thing I knew, I was on a fluffy bed of clouds being spoon fed something that tasted quit familiar and that tickled the traces of my mind. Then to top it all off, I was hearing this boys voice calling my name and asking me questions I could never answer.

I finally came to when I noticed the that the room was dim and something very heavy was leaning on my bead snoring as I felt a wet spot of my hand. I gently pulled my hand out of the person's grasp to wipe the saliva away. I tried to get up but I just blacked out again and drifted off into my dreams.

_I was in a silent forest waking around trying to find my way, when I saw the most beautiful animal I've_ _seen, a golden deer. I cautiously approached the deer, and it began to do the weirdest thing. It spoke! I mean I've seen pretty weird things, but talking deer!!!??? Know that's just as odd as a flying horse!!!! Anyways, I was pondering at the deer while it was saying the strangest things:_

_The Three Made the Virgin Vow_

_Never to have Children Not Then Not Now_

_But One Broke It Long Ago_

_A Child of the Virgin _

_To Travel Afar to reveal a Past_

_The one will Face A Spirit Lost_

_To Win the War at The Greatest of Costs_

_The Hero Once thought is not the True_

_The Sword Once Held High Falls_

_And In its Place will Rise the Bow_

_Night and Day Shall Face_

_And Love Shall Take Its Place_

_The Fake and the True will Come Together_

_And Love and Peace Shall Rule Forever_

_I then saw the deer fade away in a deep mist, leaving me wondering what the deer meant when it spoke._

I awoke to see a very worried face leaning over me and studying me to see if I was ok.

"Um…can I help you?" I said panting. "And by the way who the hell are you anyways?" I said starting to get scared, but I just didn't want to show it so I decided that I was going to put up a tough act so that he wouldn't notice my fright.

"Well, I did save your life so a thank you would be nice," he said starting to chuckle. "oh and my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon"

**Well??? What did you think??? I must know so I can keep at it!! Please review if you read this is makes me know what is bad and what is good, so my next chapter will be even better!!!**

**~gold1311~**


	3. The Sleep Talker

**Hey everyone!!!! I hope you liked the last 2 chapters!!!! I know I did….well probably because I wrote them, but still who cares!!! X3 this chapter is about what Percy was doing while Luna was dreaming about the deer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, although I will try to in the future when I'm rich!!! X3 anyways, onwards with the story!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV:**

When Luna collapsed, she fell on top of me and made me fall splat on the ground. When I looked up, Beckendorf was cracking up saying

"Dude you totally have her falling all over you!!!"

Once again I thought I was going to kill him due to my embarrassment, but then I felt something warm and sticky flowing onto my pants. That's when I hit me she's hurt!!

"Beckendorf, we have a slight problem, Luna's hurt pretty badly, and we need to get her nectar and ambrosia fast!" I told him with slight concern.

"Yah I guess you're right about that one… I know call blackjack and ride him to camp," he said with enthusiasm.

"Ok, but what about you? You're going to need a ride also though." I said trying to think of a solution.

"I'll just call Silena, so you go on ahead I'll catch up with you ok?" he said trying to make his idea reassuring.

"Well ok if you say so, I'll see you in a little while then ok?" I said trying to get Luna on Blackjack.

"Ok then see you around at Camp!!!!" he shouted as he ran towards the pay phone. **(Half-Bloods aren't supposed to use cell phones, because it attracts monsters.)**

When I and Luna were soaring threw the sky on Blackjack, I could have sworn that Luna was awake for an instant, and then she just blacked out again floating back into her dreams. To tell you the truth, I though Luna looked really cute when she was sleeping. Anyways as we soared down towards camp half-blood, and when I saw Annabeth running toward us, she said the strangest thing.

"WHO IS THIS??????? IS SHE YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND???" she said yelling at me with full force.

I started to crack up! She was actually jealous of me and Luna?! Now that's pretty funny…but for some reason I was blushing at the same time and I was embarrassed for the third time and it was about Luna and me being together. As I continued to the Big house giving Luna a piggyback ride, which I must say was pretty nerve racking because everyone was just staring at me with wide eyes, including Annabeth who was walking behind us trying to ask me so many questions that my head was about to explode.

When we finally arrived at the Big house, I got Luna settled down in a hospital bed, and started to feed her nectar…which I was hoping she was a half-blood because she would die if she wasn't, but anyways you get the point.

When I finally got Luna's wounds done healing, I answered Annabeth's questions one by one…well all the ones I could answer anyways, but back to the subject. When Annabeth was finally satisfied and knew that there wasn't anything going on between us, she said good bye and gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to get some sleep. I have to say when Annabeth kissed me; I had mixed emotions about it, and was happy but some what confused about something.

As Luna slept I was finally able to see her defined features. She had light fine blonde hair that at a quick glance looked white. Since she was sleeping I noticed that her eyelids were almost a bruised purple telling me she had not slept in a while. All of this combined with the bow shaped lips made up what was Luna.

I continued to take care of her as she continued to sleep. I was kind of worried since she had been sleeping nonstop for two days. During that time though I was knocked out myself though so I guess that I couldn't really tell if she had ever really woke up or not. There was one very interesting thing about Luna- she talked in her sleep. It seemed that she talked mostly of food. Sometimes I would hear her utter things like "pickle" "roast beef" and the oddest of all "kumquat" I laughed at them, each and every one of them.

Then on the third night I heard her speak a line that I will never forget:

_The Hero once thought is Not the True… _The rest seemed to be lost in her mumbling. So I decided that a little shut eye wouldn't hurt so I settled down beside her to take a little nap. When I woke up it seemed that she was having a bad dream, which as a demigod was never good. I leaned over her in worry and then all of a sudden her eyes shot open and I was caught in her luminescent green eyes.

"Um… can I help you??" She said panting. "And by the way who the hell are you anyways??" It seemed that she felt cornered and that she was trying to hide it so I just let it go.

I smiled as I said, "Well, I did save your life so a thank you would be nice," I laughed a little in amusement. "Oh, and my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

**Well how was it? I know it's the same story…kind of but it's in Percy's point of view so yah. Please review, for reviews are like chocolate, you want as many as you can get, so please BRING ON THE CHOLATE!!!!!!!!!**

**~gold1311~**


	4. The Horse Man

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Know I know you guys like this story, but I'm also going to start to write another story about after TLO. But for know enjoy this story and please review so I can get a heads up on my stories, letting me know that there good! Thanks all!

Disclaimer: Ok I totally want to own PJO series, but unfortunately I don't so yah. Onwards to victory!!! X3

Percy's POV:

**As I chuckled and walked out of the room, I heard her yell,**

"**HEY! What I'm I supposed to do while your gone…not that I'm lonely or anything I just don't know my way around…you know what I'm talking about right?!"**

**She said as if she was about to cry, but I told her I would be right back and I would bring back someone who could help her, and all she said was fine and stormed into a pouting mood.**

**When I returned with Chiron, I found Luna's beautiful light blond hair all tangled up and her eyelids shut, while she was sleeping. I have to admit she still talks about food in her sleep, which is kind of cute in my opinion.**

"**Chiron this is Luna, I found her on the Princess Andromeda." I said while thinking about who her parents were.**

"**Well Isn't that nice! You found a new friend Percy," Chiron said with enthusiasm**

"**Well I guess, but she's kind of weird in a way, but that's beyond the point…Anyways do you want me to get Luna settled down in the Hermes cabin?" I said trying to change the subject, because I had been embarrassed once again.**

"**Ok, go tell Travis and Connor that there is going to be another camper, and that they need to make extra space," he said in a happy mood**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Luna's POV:**

When Percy left the room I felt sleepy, so I fell asleep and drifted into my dreams, trying franticly to find that talking deer. The only problem was that I had no idea where to look….let alone know where I was. I was getting a little mad now because I couldn't find that stupid talking deer anywhere, so I decided to quit and search for it another time.

I woke up to the sound of two people talking. When I looked up to see who they were, I saw something very strange. It was a horse man which kind of freaked me out a bit, but I've seen even stranger things so this wasn't as surprising to me at all.

Then Percy noticed me watching them and smiled, but was immediately pulled back into the conversation with Horse Man. He soon left when the Horse Man was talking about "settling into camp" with a face as red as a fresh picked strawberry.

Tokyo paeid the roof is on fire earth wind water and fire so ya bitfches rated t for milade langu

Horse Man turned to me with what I thought was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

"Hello Luna, my name is Chiron and I am a centuar." I guess that explained being a horse man. "And I have some questions to ask you."

________________________________________________________________________

**Percy's POV:**

I started to walk towards the Hermes cabin where Travis and Conner were messing around, when I saw Annabeth staring at the sky with big red puff eyes. I decided it wouldn't hurt to go see what was wrong, so ran down the hill to where Annabeth was.

"Hey wise girl" I said trying to cheer her up

"Hey seaweed brain" she said starting to wipe away her tears from her puffy red eyes.

"Are you ok you look terrible….are you sad about Luke?" I said kind of irritated because of her crying over that dumb ass traitor Luke…. I mean if she was crying fort that reason wouldn't you be irritated too?

" I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff and I was just really over worked and worried that I felt like I had to cry…so I came over here because it was quiet." she said trying to sound reassuring that she was alright.

"ok then I'll see at the camp fire tonight then? I asked kind of blushing too.

"Ok seaweed brain, that sounds good to me," she said, smiling as she started to walk toward her archery class.

As I run up the hill towards the Hermes cabin, and I saw that Travis and Connor were still fooling around like stupid children in kindergarten trying to kill each other with water balloons. When I yelled

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" they both spun around towards me, both getting socked in the face with a water balloon and getting sprayed with water and then falling down on the butts. I started to crack up saying

"You guys going swimming any time soon????" "oh yah and were are your swim suits? Your not supposed to swim in your close you know!" I said starting to taught them now.

"HEY!" they both said in unison "you're the one who made us get distracted and get hit by he water balloon anyways!!!" they said giving me the _I'll kill you later stare_.

"Ok how about this you guys can hit me with 1 water balloon each to make it even ok?" I said even though I knew I wouldn't get wet.

"That's fine with us!!! Prepare to meet your maker!!!" They said chuckling while throwing 2 water balloons at my head.

"Is that the best you got? I though you guys were going to make me meet my maker?!!" I yelled while taunting them at the same time.

Just as I said that I gob hit in the back by Clarisse, and all she said was,

"Percy's mine no one gets to kill him but me!" She then glanced at Travis and Connor who were just standing in the corner of there cabin saying things like

"yes ma'am", or "we understand it'll never happen again…We promise!!!!!"

"Good well then Jackson, see you at capture the flag on Friday, you can count on me to be there so I can ,mess you up!" she said snorting while walking towards the Ares cabin.

After she left, I made a truce with the Connor and Travis. I also told them to make room for Luna who would be coming into there cabin tomorrow morning.

**Well? What did you think!!!??? Please review I really like chocolate cookies so please give me a lot of them!!!!!!!!…..reviews that is lolz nvm the next chapter may take a while but just bare with me it'll come out soon so yah!**

**~gold1311~ **

**O and ill take any ideas for the story that u give me so please help me out!!!!**


	5. The Practical Joke

**Hey everyone!!! I've been trying to figure out what's going to happen in the next couple of chapters, and if anyone has any ideas please let me know or just give me an pm or something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO although I really wish I did but I don't…….unless I could buy it x) ah who am I kidding I'll never own the series, but it can be my dream though!!….right? Well onwards with the story!!! X3**

**Percy's POV:**

The next morning, I helped heave Luna out of the Big House, and into her new Hermes cabin. As we approached the cabin, I noticed that she seemed very nervous and scared, so I introduced Travis and Connor to her before she meet the rest of the gang.

"Luna, I want you to meet Travis and Connor, some of your new cabin mates." I told her smiling with enthusiasm.

"um…hi I'm Luna and…um were I'm I going to sleep?" she said it like she was going to be tortured or something but I guess I was just as scared the first time I came here too so I don't blame her for being scared at all.

I was about to help Luna get settled down in the cabin, when Travis and Connor decided it would be funny to pull a prank on Luna. I must say it went terrible…for me that is. As Luna walked into the cabin she saw a skeleton (yes its fake of course but she didn't know that!) And started to scream

"OMG! OMG! THERES A DEAD PERSON IN HERE WHAT IS THIS PLACE!? THE UNDERWORLD???" and just as she was done screaming, she realized she had jumped into my arms and was squeezing the life out of me. To tell you the truth I was blushing and so was she it was like we were in our own little world, until I heard Travis and Connor laughing so hard that they fell over a tree root and continued to chuckle to themselves. As I approached them, I felt sooo embarrassed that I wanted to kill them right there and know. So I pulled out riptide and pointed it at there chest. As they stopped laughing the pleaded with me to spare them and that it was all a little joke, so I let them go.

"Were sorry Luna…for everything we've done" They both said to Luna still smiling as if nothing ever happened at all.

But I was sure surprised to her what she said next though,

" Yah well think before you act you nimrods!! Oh and you better watch yourself when capture the flag comes…you might never know what you might find launched at you during a battle" she said giving them the _I'm going to kill you know matter how long it takes _look.

"Anyways Luna, this is were your going to sleep from now on…I mean until we know

who your Parent is." I said

When Luna finally got settled down in the Hermes cabin, she asked me to give her a tour of the camp, so I agreed to give the tour and show her around. When we got to the archery arena, she freaked out and started saying things like

"OMG!OMG!" "can I like try to shot an arrow?!"

"Well maybe we should wait a while before you try to do any archery ok, how about…tomorrow?" I said reassuringly

"AWWWW! But per~cy, please? I've been dying to shoot any arrow since I was a little kid!" She said while making me feel a little guilty.

"ugh…fine, let me go get Chiron first then ok?" I said in a very annoyed voice.

Just as I was about to go fetch Chiron, Luna just came up to me out of no where and…and ..and kissed me. I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. The only thing that came out of my mouth was,

"Du…um…"

She started laughing and said that I talk funny and she started sprinting towards the archery arena while saying,

"I'll meet you in the arena!"

"Okay!" I said still in a daze. As I walked down the hill, I realized I was still blushing, who would have known that Luna of all people, would give me a kiss!

________________________________________________________________________

**Luna's POV:**

While I waited in that archery arena, I thought about the kiss I gave Percy. I was really excited about him letting me shoot an arrow,(which I've always wanted to do since I was a little girl!) but I didn't mean to kiss him. My body just kind of…_moved_ its self. I have to admit, I'm still shocked at what I did…I wonder how Percy took my kiss.

As I finished thinking about our _little kiss_, I noticed a camper storming up the hill toward me, and boy did she look pissed off about something!

**Hey everyone!! It's gold1311 here! Hey I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait I got grounded and wasn't allowed on the computer, but I did finish chapter 5-7 while I was grounded so no need to worry, the next couple of chapter will be coming out soon!!!!! OH, one more thing please review!! Reviews are like chocolate, so bring on the chocolate man!!! X3**

**~gold1311~**

**PS. I would like to thank the following people,**

**LovelyLittleAlice, for helping me edit my stories so far, you rock girl!!!!!**

**And percabeth97 for some great idea's!! Thanks you helped inspire my writing!!!**

**Ok guys that's all for now!!!!**

**Gold1311 out!**


	6. the fight

**Hey everyone!!! I hope you've enjoyed the last couple of chapters!!!! Oh and please review! I'm hoping to get more reviews, because if I don't get reviews form all my readers, then I wouldn't know if I've done a good job! Oki just remember to read, and then review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series, although god please let me have it!!! X3**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Ok what does that son of a bitch think she's doing? She can't just go around kissing boys…especially Percy! When I got to the top of the hill, and walked into the archery arena, I stalked over to Luna and started yelling at her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LUNA!?"

"um…well I'm standing here waiting for Percy to retrieve Chiron…why do you ask, um Annabeth's your name…right?" she said stupidly

"Yes, but that's not the point! Why did you do it!" I yelled furiously.

"um…Annabeth I have no idea what you're talking about" she said dumbfounded

UGH! All I wanted to do was _KILL LUNA!_ do you know how it feels when you see someone kiss the boy you love? Well, it feels like hell!

"Like hell you know what I'm talking about! You do remember that little smooch you gave Percy right?!" I snapped at Luna

"Oh, well…that was an accident…I didn't mean to do it, my body just moved on its own…" She said starting to angry and embarrassed

"Oh really? Well do you like him or something?" I snipped at her

"NO!" she protested

"sure you don't" I said starting to taught her know.

"I DON"T, REALLY!" she yelled while blushing a little

Just as I was about to finish the argument, I heard Percy and Chiron talking, and decided it was time to leave.

"I have to go little love dove, but we'll settle this matter tomorrow, in a game of capture the flag!" I proclaimed to her, walking down the hill away from the archery arena towards my cabin.

________________________________________________________________________

**Luna's POV:**

One word was all I could say, and that word was "_wow_." I never knew Annabeth cared so much about Percy. I also learned that you _never_ get on Annabeth's bad side either!

When I was finished thinking about my conversation I had with Annabeth, I heard Percy yelling my name,

"Luna!? Where are you at?" he yelled trying to locate my position.

"I'm over here by the target area!" I yelled back

"Ok!" he yelled back

"Luna, is there something you would like to ask me? Chiron politely asked

"oh yes there is, in fact I would like to know if I could try to shoot an arrow at a target…if that's ok with you I mean." I said in a sweet toned voice.

"well, that depends have you ever shot an arrow before?" He asked curiously

"um…well not exactly, but I've always wanted too ever since I was very little! Plus I think that I'd do very well at archery," I explained in excitement

"well…maybe we should try it tomorrow my dear," Chiron suggested

"Aw, please Chiron? Just one arrow please, I know I can do it! I begged in my sweetest voice.

"Very well, but only one shot ok?" Chiron said

"oh thank you for giving me a chance Chiron! You wont be disappointed I promise!" I said with glee

As Chiron handed me the arrow, I grabbed a bow that was sitting on a chair, and started preparing to fire it. I have to say, when that bow hit my hand I felt like I could shoot anything. It felt…some what magical in a way. But anyways when I was ready to shoot, I took aim and fired the arrow.

Everyone around me had there mouths and eyes wide open, even I had my mouth and eyes wide open. I couldn't believe what I just did, and on my first try too!

"Bulls Eye" I chanted to myself.

**Well? Did you like it? Please review, review, and review some more! Review are like chocolate, the more you get, the better!!!!!**

**~gold1311~**


	7. Annabeth throws a fit

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been writing lately, but I've been really busy, so please enjoy this chapter!!! Oh and please review!! I kind of want to know how my story is going, and if it flows at all with the plot line so please read and review!! Tanks for your help! Gold1311**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series….though I will when I'm 20!…..hopefully. Onward to victory! W**

**Percy's POV: **

I was so stunned I didn't know what to say. I was so bewildered, that I just stood there with my mouth wide open.

"YES! I told you I could do it!! I told you I could hit a bulls eye!" Luna shouted with glee while jumping up and down.

"u…um…I guess you did didn't you?" I said still in shock.

"well I'll be damned, Luna can you that again my dear?" Chiron said stunned.

"Well sure! It couldn't hurt all that much right?… but there is one little problem" she said rubbing her tummy.

"what is it my dear? Are sick? Hurt? Tired?" Chiron said concerned.

"no I'm…I'm…I'm just really HUNGRY!" she said pointing toward the mess hall.

I started laughing. I can't believe she's hungry already, but what are you going do? So I decided to ask Chiron if we could start Dinner early, and he decided it was a good idea. I grabbed Luna's hand and said,

"Come on let's gets some grub ok? Oh and um…Great shot, you hit that target better than anyone I've ever seen." I said kind of blushing while I was saying it.

"Oh…u…um…th…thank you so much Percy!" she said amazed by my comment.

"No problem" I said smiling.

As soon as we got to the mess hall we heard the dinner bell, and Luna and I started walking to our assigned tables. As always, I scraped the best parts of my meal into the fire, and sat back down. As I ate my dinner, I was trying to think really hard about who Luna's parent could be. I could feel the gears in my head start turning as I thought harder and harder about it, but the only thing I happen to come up with was a major headache. I decided to go out for a walk toward the beach and walk along the ocean shore, because that always seems to calm me down a lot.

As I trotted toward the beach, I noticed a girl sitting in the sand, crying. When I walk over toward the girl to take a closer look at her, I finally realized that it was Annabeth.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" I said in a low tone.

"W…Who's there?" she said cautiously while whipping her tears off her face.

"It's me Annabeth, Percy…I was walking over here to think, and I noticed you were crying, whats wrong?" I asked concerned.

"It's nothing you need to worry about!" she said angrily

"Well obviously there is something wrong since you're crying!" I said getting impatient

"You of all people should know why I'm upset seaweed brain!" she shouted.

"ME!!? What the hell did I do!?" I said shouting at her

"You know exactly what you did!!! You kissed that Luna girl!" She said shouting while crying loudly

"me!? Well excuse me! She's the one who kissed me!" I said arguing with her

"Yah but you could have prevented it though!" she said madly

"What ever! I'm going to my cabin" I said stubbornly

"THAT'S FINE WITH ME!" she snapped back

"fine! I will!" I said starting to walk away

"You do that!" she said breaking out in tears.

When I realized what I said I froze in horror. I just pissed off Annabeth, let alone made her cry too. I went to far.

"Annabeth…look I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you." I said in a calming voice.

"Well…I still cant forgive you , but thanks…I'm going to have to teach you a lesson though in capture the flag tomorrow, so be prepared." she said calming down a little.

"Fine with me, see you tomorrow then" I said waving. she didn't look happy at all and just turned her back away from me. Maybe I should have been nicer to her…ugh!"

Maybe I'll apologize to her tomorrow after breakfast.

As I stalked toward my cabin, I noticed that Luna was sitting next to my cabin door just looking at the full moon.

"Luna?" I said stupidly

She bolted up surprised at first, but then saw me and sat back down.

"Holy shit Percy! Don't scare me like that. I thought you were…someone else." she said kind of in a scared tone.

"Who is this _someone, _you're talking about Luna?" I asked with concern

"Its nothing…oh yah, I just wanted to tell you that everyone in the Hermes cabin is on your side for capture the flag." She said smiling

"oh ok tell Conner and Travis thank you" I said in a thankful and relieved voice.

"Oh, I will don't worry, and Percy I'll see you tomorrow morning then too…right?" she said in a questionable voice

"Um…yah I'll be here," I said happily

"ok see you tomorrow then! Oh, and one more thing Percy!" she said walking toward me.

"Thanks for all the help" she said, as she started to walk toward the noisy Hermes cabin.

"good night Percy." she said while winking at me

I decided I better go to bed, because I would probably get into trouble if I didn't, so I changed into my pajamas and trotted over to my bed and fell asleep.

**Hey everyone! I hoped you liked that last chapter. Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy the last few weeks, and probably won't be updating till Saturday, or Sunday. Sorry for the inconvenience! Oh and please Review!!!! I'm trying to get more reviews than my friend, so I'm going to need all my readers to review ok!? Cool and thanks for all your time! Reviews are like chocolate, and I want lots of chocolate! O and I have edited this chapter due to some of my readers not liking the ending so here is the new ending!!!! I hope its ok. Oh and the next chapter is coming out today…. Actually I'm typing it right now so it'll be done in a little while! ^.^**

**~gold1311~**


	8. IMPORTANR INFO PLEASE READ!

**Hey everyone! I know its been like**

**ages but I need to know something **

**before I start writing chapter 5 I **

**believe. Plz comment if you would **

**like percy and annabeth to fall in **

**love even more, or if you would like **

**luna and percy to fall in love with **

**eachother… this is vital info so I **

**need comments soon…. Sry for like **

**not writing for like 6 months… been **

**very busy~**

**~Gold1311~**


	9. Ocean Prayer

**Hey Everyone! This is gold1311 here! I know it has been a looooooooong time since I last updated but here it is! Oh and there will be ongoing chapters weekly…hopefully….anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO although I will XD….just a dream alas….**

**Percy's POV:**

_Running, keep running__. _She's coming_, I must hide the child, fast. We once held love, lust, and admiration, but that was all in the past. One mistake, something _I_ did that I thought would bring the pride I loved to see in her eyes, but instead filled them with the deepest pits of hate. What have I done? _

_ I no longer care about what happens to me, the child is all that matters. I left her with the Sea and with a prayer:_

_Poseidon help us please. Take this child to safety, don't let the moon influence your tides. You are your own master. _

_ At that Last thought my life was over…_

I woke with the cold sweat of the hunted. Something was wrong, but it was only a matter of time before I found out what.

Hey guys! I know I know what your thinking… what the hell? Its so short! But remember it's been a while since I last entered, give me a break! Ill hopefully maybe…no promises, put in another chapter on Saturday, Sunday, or even Monday… MAYBE!!! But remember…. I CANT GO ON WITHOUT YOUR REVIEWS!!! XD love ya!!!

~gold1311~


	10. Staggering Dreams

**Hey everyone! I told you I would try to update as soon as I could! Well here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO series **

**Luna's POV: **

_ Keep up, keep up. He has thy child, I must catch him. How dare he take what belongs to me. He kills for fun not need. Thy broke our love and lust all for _HIS amusement. He than takes thy child and runs?! He dare disrespect and trick me twice?! He will die for his insolence! W…what is he doing? N… NO!!!! ugh! What have you done?! " I simply saved my child oh mighty goddess!" said a familiar voice. You! You will die for this! ~_**whoot~ **__There was a man and a goddess, fighting each other until only one remained. There laid the body of the man, and the goddess that once loved him. _

As I awoke, I was covered in a cold sweat. Not only that but I was very confused and startled. I curled up into a ball and tried to accept what I had just discovered for the first time.

**Hey! This is the same as the other chapter but in the goddess eyes. I will defiantly try to update more chapters soon because I fell really bad about leaving you hanging for 6 months!!! X/ sorry about that!**

**~gold1311~**


	11. Morning Walk

Hey! Whats up! I know im updating like crazy, but that is because im putting a chapter up for all the months I missed updating so heres yet another one!!! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Luna's POV:

As I walked down the hill toward the mess hall, I bumped into another camper, who in which I realized was a boy from the Apollo cabin. He had golden sandy hair, tan skin, and had beautiful bright sunny yellow eyes. He also had some freckles. I wasn't quite sure what his name was, so I decided that I was going to try and find out. " Hey! I'm Luna, I'm sorry that I ran into you earlier," I said in a sincere voice. "Oh…um I've seen you before haven't I? Oh Ya! You where that one that hit a bulls eye on your firs try! I'm Lucas by the way, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" He said in a cheerful friendly way. As I was about to respond to his comment the conch horn blew and It was time for breakfast. "well it was a pleasure to meet you Luna, I've got to jet but I will see you around right? He asked in a questionable way. "of course we'll see each other again silly! See you later then!" I said quite happily since I just made a new friend. I then started toward the mess hall remembering what had happened in my dream.

**Well? Did you like it or hate it? Please comment both praise and flaming are allowed!**

**~gold311~**

**p.s. if you have any ideas send the to me in the comments!**


	12. Morning Remedies

**Hey guys! Im soooo on a roll here! Well here is the next chapter enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO series.**

**Luna's POV:**

When I sat down to eat I noticed that Conner and Travis were missing. Ugh…where could those two idiots be?! Oh well its not my problem. When I started to eat I felt a little groggy. I remembered there was one time when I felt this way before, and someone gave me some herbal tea, and instantly I felt better. I gazed into the glass and said " Herbal Tea," and what do you know! The glass filled up with my childhoods Herbal Tea remedy. Soon after breakfast, I decided to go to my normal camp activates. Then we had dinner and Chiron announced in front of the whole all the campers, and announced that tonight was capture the flag. He then said, "The two sides are Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, and Demeter vs. Athena and the rest of the cabins. Everyone busted into cheers and started finishing up there dinner so that they may prepare for the up coming game of capture the flag. When everyone was finished with there dinner, we all headed out to get ready for the intense, and challenging battle ahead of us.

**Well? Wasn't it amazing :D please comment it makes me happy X3**

**~gold1311~**


	13. Trip Ups in The Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO series….**

**Luna's POV:**

It's too heavy! Why the hell do we wear all this armor! I mean aren't clothes heavy enough?

FOCUS! I must get that flag. I am too competitive to let them win. Rushing through the forest makes me feel a sense of pace as I run through, but the whistling of passing arrows soon disturbs that. Amazingly I dodged with ease, until like the klutz I am, tripped over a foot in the forest. While Fumbling, I kind of knocked everyone and everything in my way since I was going full speed down a hill. The one and only reason I stopped, was because he head hit the Athena flag strait on, which stopped me from fumbling any further. Once I regained my footing again, I looked around to find only a bow and nothing else. As I stared at the bow for what seemed like age, the gears in my head started to turn and I hatched a brilliant plan. I then kicked up the bow, snatched the flag and started to aim it toward our boundary line. Just as I shot it, it felt like the wind was with me giving me the power to have the flag soar toward our side, granting us the win. As Chiron blew the conch horn, and trotted over he announced that the game was won. My whole team came over lifted me up and started chant my name. At that moment I felt as though I was actually accepted by everyone around me. Finally after my teammates got tired, they put me down. Percy then came out of the crowd with is mouth wide open. "How did you do that? That was amazing!" he exclaimed. "Really?" I said in a proud way. After we all left to go to our cabins all I though to myself was what a day.

**Hey everyone this is the last chapter for a while there will be more later**

**~gold1311~**


End file.
